1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stamp pad and the method for producing the same, more particularly to a stamp pad which has a plurality of differently colored regions provided respectively with different colors and the method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a conventional stamp pad 1 shows the stamps pad 1 to include a case 11 which has a plurality of foam strips 12 padded therein in a juxtaposed relationship. The foam strips 12 are respectively provided with stamping ink of different colors. Therefore, when a stamp or seal is stamped on the foam strips 12 of the stamp pad 1, the stamp or seal can stamp a pattern of different colors. Note that the color distribution of the pattern is strip-like due to the arrangement of the foams 12 of the stamp pad 1. Such a color distribution is monotonous. In addition, because the foam strips 12 must be individually provided with different colors and then adhered to the case 11, the processes for manufacturing the conventional stamp pad 1 is troublesome.